Love
by Misao Kirimachi Surasai
Summary: MegaMan Nt Warriors un NettoxMeiru [LanxMaylu]Una tormenta, una noche sólos, y un amor reprimido durante años...¿Qué tan lejos te puede llevar el robar un beso? ¡ADVERTENCIA: LEMON! Si lees el fic, es bajo tu propio riesgo.


Disclaimer: Este anime no me pertenece, lo que indica que seguiré siendo pobre y sin ideas ni regalías u.u

Antes de que empieces a leer, te advierto que es un Lemon, por lo tanto, tiene escenas de sexo explicitas, si eres menor de edad y no quieres leerlo, tienes todo el derecho y la obligación de irte, pero si por el contrario eres mayor de edad con deseos de leerla o dado caso de que seas un menor pervertido que gusta de este tipo de lectura, adelante, quédate y disfruta de mi morbosa imaginación.

Nota: Este fic está basado en la saga de MegaMan NT Warriors (además de que no estoy segura, creo que ha sido la única saga del videojuego que han llevado a la pantalla) y los protagonistas serán Netto Hikari y Meiru Sakurai. Estos son los nombres de los personajes Lan Hikari y Maylu Sakurai. Me gustan más los nombres japoneses, asi tambien aclaro que en este fic, ambos ya tienen 17 años. Sin más que decir ¡¡¡¡a la lectura!!!!**

* * *

**

**LOVE**

Susurró despacio en su oído que no le tuviera miedo, prometiendo que sería gentil con ella. Jurando que lastimarla era una posibilidad fuera de lugar, murmurando que la amaba demasiado.

Ella desvió la mirada sin creerle del todo aún, él no tenía la culpa de estar tan ansioso, sí ella misma lo había arrastrado hasta ese sentimiento de desesperante devoción. Miró hacía el piso, tratando de arrepentirse, pero no podía, en verdad creía que ella misma lo necesitaba con urgencia.

Pero ¿y la edad? ¿Realmente era el momento adecuado para eso? Ni siquiera eran novios, y ella ya estaba trazando un futuro con él junto a su camino, tomando su mano para guiarla por el dolor, las equivocaciones, la felicidad y la dicha que es el vivir ¿Desde cuando que lo soñaba? Desde que iban en la secundaria, unos pocos años atrás, donde toda la vida era un juego y no importaba más que las NetBattles.

Aún así, esto era demasiado, era entregar el tesoro de su virginidad a cambio de un beso robado con ansias. Seguramente el chico era influenciado por la sugestiva vestimenta y el dulce perfume tras de su cuello mojado, mientras ella era movida por el afrodisíaco más poderoso que alguna vez pensó encontrar: el amor.

Lo amaba tanto, que estaba cediendo a aquello que ella misma había provocado, y ahora, por más que quería arrepentirse, no podía ¿Cuándo una ida al cine se había convertido en una posible noche de pasión desenfrenada?

No sabía a ciencia cierta si maldecir o bendecir la lluvia que se había cernido con repentina fuerza sobre sus cabezas al momento de volver a casa. La culpa de esto la tenía aquella tormenta.

La casa de él estaba más cerca que la suya, así fue el perfecto resguardo contra el loco clima que los sorprendió esa noche. El chico no tenía la culpa de que sus padres estuvieran de viaje dejándolo completamente solo, de hecho, ella misma había insistido en ir a alguna aburrida función de cine para que él no se sintiera tan desguarnecido ¿Quién hubiera previsto que aquel potente rayo acabaría con la electricidad?

Llamó a su padres para avisar donde estaba, y se sorprendió como despreocupadamente le pedían que regresara a casa acabada la tormenta.

Se rió cuando pensó en la desviación del tema en su cabeza ¿Continuaría? ¿Terminaría aquello que había comenzado?

-Netto.-dijo en un suspiro atrayendo más la atención del chico que continuaba junto a ella en el sofá de la estancia, su mirada estaba fija en los shorts y playera de muchacho que reposaban en el suelo. Aún deseaba ponerse esa ropa que él le había ofrecido para cambiarse y no pescar un seguro resfriado.

-Tienes razón.- El chico dejó de acorralarla para cederle libertad –Yo…me he sobrepasado contigo, no sé que me pasó. Lo siento. - ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Prácticamente se preguntó a sí mismo el muchacho mientras se levantaba para tomar la ropa del suelo. Se sentía arrepentido, pero el estar tan cerca de aquella chica le había hecho perder la razón, más cuando ella lo tomó desprevenido para enmarcar su rostro con sus manos y besarlo de esa manera tan anhelante, que penetró duro y firme dentro de su auto control.

Ella pudo ver aquella culpabilidad en el rostro del muchacho y se sintió mal. Él no merecía sufrir por algo que ella había iniciado. ¿Porque era tan difícil tomar las decisiones?

-Netto.- volvió a decir, pero esta vez él no la miró, tendía miedo de lanzarse sobre ella como animal salvaje –Netto.-llamó otra vez, pero lo único que obtuvo por respuesta, fue el abandono de la ropa masculina a su costado.

-Puedes cambiarte en el baño, no seria bueno que te resfríes.

-Netto.-llamó una última vez desesperada, pero el chico no movió ni un dedo. –Voltea por favor.

Hikari suspiró, pero no hizo lo que le pedía Meiru. Al contrarió, avanzó más rápidamente para escapar de la estancia.

Ella se sintió desesperada, sabía que él estaba sufriendo por su culpa en ese momento con un cargo de conciencia grande ¿Cómo culparlo de huir de ella y su provocativa apariencia mojada?

-¿Ah?- Un gemido de sorpresa salió de los labios del muchacho cuando sintió un cuerpo mojado pegarse a su espalda y unas manos delicadas y frías cerrarse en un abrazo.

-Te amo Netto –le susurró ella al oído –Y creo que está bien si lo demostramos.

Un sudor tan frío como la noche surcó la frente Hikari cuando unos pequeños mordiscos ligeros en su lóbulo. Tembló más que por frío, al sentir como las manos inquietas e inexpertas de la chica paseaban por su torso sobre la ropa.

Netto Hikari volteó para darle la cara, pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue besarla con pasión. Era inevitable, ella seguía acariciando su torso por sobre la ropa, y él comenzaba a calderar por dentro ¿Cómo detener eso? Simplemente no había forma, sólo era continuar y arrepentirse después.

La arrastró hacia él tomándola por la cintura mientras el beso se volvía más húmedo, con sus lenguas resbalando entre ellas como un juego de poderío o algo similar.

Meiru comenzó a caminar hacia atrás, siendo empujada por la fuerza de Netto, tratando de llegar desesperado al sofá en donde habían estado hacía apenas unos minutos. Ella tropezó con la alfombra y ambos cayeron en el cómodo mueble. Se miraron a los ojos un instante y comenzaron a reír divertidos.

El castaño volvió a su labor en ella, comenzando a besar ésta vez su cuello. Sonrió morderlo ligeramente escuchando como Sakurai comenzaba a suspirar, su piel también comenzaba a ponerse caliente.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, cuando sintió las palmas calidas de la chica sobre su piel desnuda ¿Cuándo le había levantado la playera? Se encogió de hombros sin darle demasiada importancia, separándose de ella, sólo para quitarse la prenda ante los ojos anhelantes de su amiga, quien levantó las manos para ayudarlo a jalar la tela fuera de él.

Meiru sonrió con picardía mientras jalaba de los hombros a Netto para que recostara su cuerpo sobre ella, abriendo las piernas para que él se acomodara entre éstas dándole comodidad.

El vestido azul que llevaba la chica se levantó hasta sus caderas cuando estuvo en esa posición, dándole un mejor tacto al chico cuando este comenzó a acariciar las largas piernas torneadas de la ahora diecisieteañera. Ella suspiró abrazándolo con fuerza cuando sintió los dedos masculinos recorrer el interior de sus muslos con una delicada caricia. Él hundió su rostro entre su cuello y hombro, lamiendo cariñosamente el sudor que comenzaba a emanar ese joven cuerpo de mujer deseosa.

Sus manos dejaron los muslos sudados para poder abrir el vestido, pero no hallaba la forma. Comenzaba a desesperarse ¿Cómo era posible que una prenda fuera tan difícil de quitar? Sus manos vagaron por el cuerpo de la chica, terminado al fin con su sufrimiento al romper los delgados tirantes de la prenda. Ella gimió hundiéndose en el sillón, su respiración comenzaba a agitarse sin que pudiera evitarlo, claro, dejó de intentar normalizar su aliento, viendo cuan excitado estaba el rostro del chico con el que estaba pasando la noche.

Netto movió una de sus manos para bajar el vestido hasta la cintura, acariciando con la otra, los rosáceos cabellos de Meiru, procurando palpar la piel suave de su cuerpo, parecía una calida seda delicada.

-Netto.-gimió la pelirosa al sentir los dedos del inexperto chico pellizcar un pezón sobre la tela del strapley que llevaba esa noche, el gemido agudizó el instinto del muchacho, sintiendo que la sangre de su cuerpo se agolpaba en una sola parte, provocándole una intensa incomodidad, los pantalones de pronto se volvieron apretados a su cuerpo.

No pudo evitar pegarse más a ella, quien sintió la excitación del muchacho friccionar un instante contra ella. Sonrió entre el placer, bajando las manos hasta la hebilla del cinturón que se ajustaba a la cintura de Hikari.

-Ahh.-gimió esta vez él sintiendo los delicados dedos jugar con el cinturón mientras trataba de desabrocharlo. Se sonrió aún más, bajando el rostro y atrapando el sobresaliente pezón con su boca, sintiendo delicioso el sabor del encaje empapado de sudor.

Meiru suspiró haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás, olvidando por completo la hebilla al sentir una oleada de placer recorrer toda su espina. La saliva traspasaba la tela y penetraba en su sensible piel. Entonces él mordisqueó y un gritito apenas entendible, le indicó la aceptación de su pareja a tal acto. Una de sus manos viajó hacía el otro ceno, y lo pellizcó con fuerza y sin miramiento. Ella se arqueó más, sus piernas se apretaron a ambos lados de la cintura de Netto aplastando contra ella la erección en los pantalones.

La chica arqueó mucho más la espina y Hikari colocó sus manos bajó la espalda femenina, encontrando encantado el broche que mantenía en su lugar la penda, desabrochándola y deslizándola fuera del cuerpo de su amor de años.

Sus manos se apoyaron en el respaldo y asiento del sofá manteniéndolo en alto para admirar aquellos hermosos pechos que saltaban a él con cada respiración agitada que la chica profería. Por un minuto se dedicó a mirarla con cautela sintiendo que su miembro se apretaba en sus pantalones al ver tan esplendorosa visión. Los ojos entrecerrados de su mejor amiga le daban un encanto aún mayor y sus labios entreabiertos la hacían verse exquisita, con su cabello revuelto y el vestido cubriendo sólo su cintura. Ella le dedicó media sonrisa respirando tempestuosamente. Él recibió el gesto murmurándole que era la mujer más hermosa sobre la tierra.

Meirul se rió y levantó los brazos para acariciar con las yemas el torso sencillo del muchacho. Atrapando entre dos dedos, las tetillas duras del chico que más amaba. Él hizo la espalda hacia atrás en un arco y acercó más su pelvis a la de ella. Tratando de desfrutar lo más que pudiera esa lenta sensación.

Una mano se apoyó en una de las suyas y la obligó a avanzar hasta el pecho femenino, susurrándole suave una suplica para que la tocara. Su palma se asentó completa sobre el ceno izquierdo, sintiendo el acalorado palpitar de un corazón apasionado. Notando entonces que el tamaño del pecho se ajustaba perfectamente a su mano.

Se atrevió a masajearlo y Sakurai suspiró con placer, tratando de contener las fuerzas y concentrarse en lo que ella quería.

Netto reaccionó al deseo de ella, cuando sintió que era despojado del cinturón y que ahora ella buscaba desesperada la forma de desabrochar sus pantalones. Le sonrió entonces mientras se sentaba con las piernas arriba del colchón para facilitarle la tarea. Meiru puedo entonces desabrochar los pantalones, con un movimiento torpe trato de bajarlos, pero la posición sentada de Hikari no le permitió tal cosa. El chico le sonrió viéndola acercarse más a él, estando casi a gatas sobre el sillón. Él hizo hacia atrás las manos para apoyarse y levantó la pelvis hasta casi tocar la nariz de Sakurai.

Sorprendida, ella se hizo para atrás, mas lo reconsideró y acercó sus manos al borde del pantalón para poder quitárselo. La mezclilla resbaló por las piernas del muchacho, dejando ver un curioso boxer azul con imágenes variadas en BattlesChips, notando entre la tela, un bulto enorme que sobresaltaba entre la ropa.

Se le quedó mirando un momento con un rostro entre curioso y extrañado. Sabía de sobremanera que aquel bulto que se escondía bajo el boxer, era el pene, más se sintió insegura de querer verlo o no. No era que nunca hubiera visto uno; en cierto grado escolar, la enseñanza de la sexualidad era una materia, aún así, nunca en la vida había estado tan cerca de tocar uno, no sabía con seguridad que hacer cuando estuviera al descubierto.

Finalmente cerró los ojos y sacó del cuerpo del muchacho aquella prenda estorbosa dejando a la vista un miembro imponente que se estiró casi cual resorte ante su rostro.

Netto se sintió más excitado sintiendo la mirada de su amado sobre la parte más íntima y sensible de su cuerpo, dejando caer su cadera en el sillón otra vez.

La chica miró con más atención el punzante miembro lleno de venas que se erguía en el cuerpo de Hikari. Su boca se abrió húmeda y dudosa, no sabiendo que hacer ahora que aquello estaba al descubierto para ella.

Hikari observó su inexperiencia y sonrió al verla tan inocente. Estaba seguro que era con ella con quien quería pasar el resto de su vida, he impulsado por ese pensamiento, tomó gentilmente la mano de la muchacha y la colocó con cuidado sobre aquel pene húmedo que se levantaba más con el toque estático del la delicada mano femenina.

-Así.- le indicó Netto a la muchacha, mientras que su mano sobre la de ella, comenzaba a friccionar aquella sensible parte. Meiru se sintió temblar excitada, cuando de pronto el miembro comenzó a casi palpitar.

Hikari hizo atrás la cabeza y dejó que ella siguiera sola el trabajo, ahora que sabía como hacerlo, descubriendo que apretar al friccionar volvía la sensación más placentera para el muchacho.

-¿Te gusta amor? –murmuró tímida mientras seguía friccionando, el aludido afirmó con la cabeza, provocando el entusiasmo de la chica haciéndole perder cada vez más el miedo.

La otra mano de la muchacha se apoderó de los testículos para juguetear con ellos, provocando en el muchacho más sensaciones de las que podía aguantar. Ella sonrió y decidió tímida su próximo movimiento.

Se levantó del sofá y sin soltar el miembro, tomó de una mano a Netto para girarlo y hacerlo sentarse con los pies asentados en la alfombra.

Hikari no supo que era lo que planeaba, pero la miró sonreír y minimamente se imaginó lo que seguía.

La espalda se le enchinó al muchacho cuando sintió una lengua pasear penosa por su miembro de una manera lenta, recorriendo cada extensión y disfrutando de cada palpitante vena. Dándole la más placentera de las caricias que jamás pudo haber soñado siquiera.

El jadeo de su garganta se volvió gruñido y sus manos sostuvieron los cabellos de la chica hincada frente a su cuerpo, casi sentándola en la alfombra. Quiso guiarla en el movimiento, y ella se dejó mandar, obedeciendo sumisa la dirección que le mostraba.

Otro gemido insoportable, y el miembro comenzaba a entrar lento en su boca, resbalando entre sus dientes y raspando con su paladar hasta casi llegar a la garganta. Mostrando que la cavidad era perfecta para su cuerpo. Sakurai comenzó mecer su cuerpo tratando de friccionar más ampliamente la piel dura entre sus labios, dejando bajar su mano lentamente hasta el espacio entre sus piernas comenzando a masajear lentamente su feminidad sobre sus pantaletas; Netto se meció también simulando deliciosamente una penetración en aquella boca ancha que le obligaba a excitarse con cada vez más fuerza.

El ritmo se aceleró de momento, cuando el muchacho sintió que ya no resistía más, apretando con fuerza la tela del colchón, dio una envestida más profunda y la garganta de su amada se vio inundada de su cremosa esencia.

La eyaculación la tomó desprevenida y por ello no pudo tomarla toda, por más que intentó, un chorro bastante grande le cubrió la cara y resbaló abundantemente en el sillón esparciéndose también un poco por la alfombra.

La chica ya yacía recargada hacía atrás con la boca aún abierta por sorpresa, y por un momento comenzó a toser, creyendo que de haber tomado todo, tal vez se hubiese ahogado. Se rió entonces abriendo lo más que sus ojos pudieron hacerlo, no podía evitarlo, sentía el rostro pegajoso y las pestañas viscosas por la esencia cremosa esparcida en su cara. Pestañeó rápidamente entonces para tratar de discernir el semen sobre sus parpados, pero le fue imposible, finalmente se rindió y contempló a su amor recuperando el aliento mientras la miraba extasiado, con un deje lujurioso mientras la observaba.

Su rostro se enrojeció un momento notando como su propia mano había tomado vida propia, y se masajeaba a sí misma su húmeda vagina sobre la ropa interior. Tragó entonces sintiendo aún el sabor de la venida del muchacho y siguió masajeando. No podía evitarlo, necesitaba fricción con urgencia y Netto estaba muy ocupado recuperándose mientras la miraba.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- preguntó Hikari con voz conquistadora, Sakurai no dijo nada, sólo asintió coquetamente para pedir que le ayudara.

Completamente desnudo, con su virilidad casi picándole la frente a la chica sentada delante él, se levantó del sofá y la cargó con cuidado depositándola con la cabeza apoyada en el descansabrazos. Las manos varoniles acariciaron por un rato los erguidos pezones de Meiru; poco a poco bajó las manos, jalando en su trayecto el vestido que reposaba en la cintura de la chica, como un ajustado cinturón de seda. Lo deslizó fuera del cuerpo sudoroso de su amante, dejándola sólo con una molesta pantaleta húmeda.

Se recargó sobre la frágil figura, comenzando a besar los labios pegajosos de su amiga, procurando alejar bastante la su cadera para poder mover su mano con suavidad.

Ella empezó a jadear inconteniblemente, disfrutando bastante que Netto reposara al fin los labios sobre su pecho y mordisqueara con suaves succiones sus pezones erguidos y duros, sintiendo gozosa la mano de Hikari acariciar medio hundiendo los dedos en sus labios íntimos, resultando encantadores los raspones que el encaje azul le provocaba a su hinchada vulva.

Cuando Hikari sintió que la muchacha comenzaba a temblar más, se detuvo, manteniéndose distante con sólo el besar de su cuerpo sudoroso en dirección hacia su vientre suave, llegando finalmente al borde de la prenda. Sonrió lamiendo el resorte y con cuidado comenzó a jalarlo con los dientes. Procurando sacarlo de la figura de diosa para que no le estorbara.

La pantalenta se deslizó hasta perder el contacto con sus piernas y el muchacho la arrojó divertido, disfrutando de deshacerse de la última cosa que le impedía ver a su amada tal cual fue traída al mundo.

Finalmente arrastró su lengua de los dedos de los pies a la delicada feminidad ansioso por probar sus jugos, dirigiendo sus manos nuevamente a al excitado pecho que se agitaba con una respiración pausada inundando la estancia con jadeos.

Meiru murmuró cosas ininteligibles y apretó con fuerza las manos sobre sus pechos, pellizcando la piel de dorso de éstas, acariciando los brazos de vez en cuando.

La labor de Netto se volvió más sencilla, cuando las piernas femeninas se abrieron hasta quedar una con la planta en la alfombra pegajosa con semen, y la otra con el tobillo bien apoyado en el respaldo del sillón.

La vista fue amplia para admirar las maravillas de la mujer, y la facilidad del espacio le permitieron al chico acomodar fácilmente su cabeza dándole placer a su pronta mujer. Introduciendo por momentos su lengua picando su clítoris con la nariz, provocándole nuevamente los tan anhelados temblores que había dejado de sentir en ella.

Un grito ronco salio de la delicada garganta de Meiru y pronto Netto se encontró con el rostro empapado en jugos de pasión. Disfrutando la recuperación del aliento de su amante mientras lamía con cuidado aquella área sensible.

Ni tan recuperada estaba Meiru cuando sintió que el muchacho bajaba del sillón y tomaba una de las tantas velas esparcidas por la casa regresando con ella al sillón.

-¿Qué…harás con…eso? –preguntó pausadamente viendo como el chico soplaba sobre la frágil llama para apagarla.

Netto no dijo nada y se colocó frente a ella, quien continuaba con las piernas tan abiertas como antes. Sonrió perversamente, y antes de que Sakurai pudiera decir nada, acarició los labios vaginales de la muchacha con aquel objeto.

A ella se le enchinó la espalda cuando él hizo eso, y tembló aun más cuando sintió al chico buscar su cavidad entendiendo entonces lo que quería hacer.

Las piernas se cerraron antes de que el pudiera introducir tan siquiera un poco del objeto de cera, y se encontró con la molesta mirada de la mujer desnuda.

-Depravado.- le dijo enojada –Entras tú o no entra nada.-Netto pestañó con mirada inocente.

-Pero esto lo vi en una revista, y decía que era muy placentero.- la chica lo miró exasperada.

-Es mi primera vez, no me apresures a otras cosas.- su voz cambio a una amable incorporando medio cuerpo hasta quedar sentada, y tomando el objeto que aun estaba atrapado entre sus piernas, arrojándolo lejos. Hikari abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras se le ahogaron en la garganta cuando sintió una mano acariciar delicadamente la punta de su miembro, después de eso, un pequeño beso depositado en su glande –Continuamos.- murmuró entonces ella.

Volvió a recostarse y a separar las piernas, dejando que Netto hiciera lo que quisiera, y este optó por lamer uno de sus dedos esmeradamente e introducirlo lentamente en ella. Su cara se enterneció al sentir el cuerpo femenino tensarse hasta volverse rígido. Denotando así su temor o nerviosismo.

-Descuida, no te haré daño –le dijo para tranquilizarla mientras acariciaba su muslo con una mano.

Ella pareció comprender y el dedo se deslizó más fácilmente en la cavidad, Hikari se sintió hipnotizado la visión del hundimiento y pronto introdujo otro dedo, conviviéndose en poco tiempo en tres insistentes dedos que luchaban por friccionar dentro de la muchacha. 

Ella gimió con pasión, pidiéndole que fuera más rápido, cosa que él obedeció admirando excitado como se arremolinaban las sensaciones en el rostro siempre jovial de la muchacha.

Finalmente llegó a la cumbre del placer y con un grito se desvaneció en el sillón, recuperando el aliento lo mejor que podía.

Netto se recostó bajo ella acariciando con ternura la curva de sus hombros, permitiéndole que su aliento se pegara a su pecho mientras lo normalizaba.

Un rato paso, y ellos volvieron a los inocentes besos en el rostro, tratando de llevar las cosas con un poco de calma, al menos lo mejor que se podía estando los dos solos y desnudos sobre un sofá.

-Basta de juegos.-murmuró ella entre besos, considerando que la tormenta comenzaba a aminorar, sus manos viajaron a la entrepierna de Netto comenzando a masturbarlo nuevamente –quiero que me hagas ya el amor.

Su voz dulce lo conmovió por un momento, y el sólo pensamiento de sentirse dentro de ella, le produjo la excitación suficiente como para levantar la piel dura de su cintura a un ritmo más rápido.

La besó en los labios con inmensa ternura mientras se dejaba acariciar por sus manos tersas un rato más. Como queriendo alargar un poco la espera por el mayor de los placeres. Realmente no le importaba que terminara la tormenta, sólo le preocupaba el hecho de hacer bien las cosas para que ambos disfrutaran como tenía que ser.

Se dio la vuelta con ella bien agarrada de la cintura, acorralándola bajo su cuerpo, su miembro aplastándose contra su vientre plano y mientras la besaba, comenzó a friccionar su cadera con la suya sin penetrarla aún.

Murmuró varias veces "te amo" mientras se besaban, rompiendo de vez en cuando las palabras con gemidos pausados y calidos.

-Hazme el amor –le murmuró agitadamente la muchacha sin poder más, necesitaba acabar con el calor pronto, sino, estaba segura que se quemaría. El chico comprendió, pues el sentía lo mismo.

La mano delgada de Meiru tomó el miembro y lo guío a su entrada no estando contenta hasta haberse asegurado que al menos Netto tenía una idea de por donde entrar.

Hikari abrazó fuertemente a la muchacha, procurando tranquilizar el momento en el que penetraría más en su ser, al menos sabía que el era más grueso y largo que tres simples dedos, y por lo mismo, la irrupción en ella le dolería mucho.

Ella ahogó un pequeño grito mordiendo sus labios. Una ligera lágrima recorrió su mejilla, pero el chico no se retiró, al contrario, la besó con ternura sin intención de dejar las cosas a medías.

Poco a poco, comenzó a merecerse más notoriamente dentro de su cuerpo, notando la tensión de la pared de piel tierna que atrapaba su virilidad, se contuvo un poco para detenerse, por completo, aún dentro a medias en aquella gloriosa feminidad.

Sakurai sintió como unos dedos se enredaban afectuosos en su cabellera rosa y fijó su mirada café en los ojos avellanos del muchacho, con los labios aún entre abiertos. –Calma.-susurró Netto –Sino, todo esto dolerá aún más.

Sakurai cerró los ojos respirando con un ritmo concentrándose, Hikari sonrió, era la señal a que continuara con ello. La abrazó con más fuerza levantando ligeramente la cintura femenina. Dándose así una mejor posición para seguir dentro de ella, lastimándola lo menos posible. Unos brazos delgados y ligeros se enredaron tras su cuello, y lo abrazaron con la mayor dedicación que jamás pudo haber esperado presenciar, arañando ligeramente su espalda mientras le suplicaba que acrecentara el ritmo, rogando por más profundidad.

¿Cómo negarse a esa suplica de placer que le exigía su ser más amado? Tomó más fírmeme su cadera y penetró más fuertemente entrando y saliendo de ella con una velocidad que jamás imaginó que llegaría a tener, topando ocasionalmente con una barrera a la que no le dio importancia en un principio.

-Netto- lo llamó con insistencia mientas él continuaba en su labor -Netto, hazme tuya.-le pidió.

El muchacho miró su rostro sudoroso sin detener los movimientos, estaba notoriamente confundido ¿Qué no era eso lo que estaba haciendo?

-Eso hago, ¿no lo sientes? –ella se rió como pudo y lo golpeó ligeramente en la cabeza con el puño.

-Rompe mi virginidad, quiebra el himen- le suplicó, lógicamente él no entendió. Ella giró los ojos con cansancio, aún haciendo el amor era un chico despistado. Le sonrió besando sus labios con cariño –Te amo –le murmuró entonces y abrazó las caderas de Netto con sus piernas, obligándolo a ir más profundo. Hikari sintió que rompía lo que creyó que era el fondo de su cuerpo y una sensación liquida resbalar fuera de ellos. Su mano vagó deprisa a la unión de su acto y con los dedos apenas palpó la piel, quedándose asombrado de ver en sus dedos la viscosidad de la sangre manchar sus yemas. Se asustó de momento y su rostro se giró hacia el de su amada, quien aferrando las uñas su cuello, lloraba conteniendo los sollozos con los labios apretados, tanto, que parecían una simple línea en su rostro.

-Lo siento Meiru, yo…yo no quise…

La mujer lo calló con un beso tan dulce como su esencia, acercando sus labios a su oído lo más tiernamente que el dolor le permitió hacer –Te amo tanto.-su respiración se cortó un momento –y ahora soy toda tuya… Netto Hikari, me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Sus labios se unieron un beso largo y relajante, mientras Hikari continuaba con sus movimientos, notando gustoso que tras la barrera había más espacio para entrar.

Su miembro se introdujo entonces entero, y ella suspiró dentro del beso, sintiendo el vaivén profundo a la que era sometida, sintiendo que de un momento a otro su cuerpo no resistiría más.

Hikari sintió lo mismo e incrementó el ritmo con desesperación, jalando contra su cuerpo el de la muchacha obligándola a seguir más firmemente sus movimientos.

Es entonces cuando la muchacha gritó abrazándolo con más fuerza y se apretó más a el en todos los sentidos, incluso los pliegues de su piel se comprimió atrapando al muchacho dentro de ella. Netto no pudo resistir a la prisión de cuerpo de su amada, y con dio ultima envestida que penetró más profundamente en ella hasta lastimarla, dejando que su esencia cremosa y blanca se libere dentro de ella.

Después, ambos se dejaron de mover permitiéndose el hundirse en el sillón.

Los gemidos reapoderaron del ambiente cargado de cansancio y él la abrazó dulcemente sin salir aún de ella. Los ojos de Meiru se volvieron cristalinos y comenzó a llorar de felicidad.

Netto suspiró sin decir nada, comprendiendo perfectamente el sentimiento que ella expresaba en lágrimas. Sus rostros se acercaron calidamente y antes de que se dieran un beso, las luces regresaron casi mágicamente iluminando por completo el lugar.

-No te arrepientes ¿verdad? –le susurró al oído deseando que dijera que no.

Ella negó con la cabeza pegada a su pecho, sintiendo como su nariz le raspaba el torso –Jamás me arrepentiría de algo como esto –habló muy bajo, pero lo suficientemente firme como para que notara que era verdad.

Hikari se llevó una mano tras su cuello rascando nerviosamente su nuca -¿Y te gustó? –Preguntó inseguro –Es decir ¿lo hice bien? –la chica se rió, tonto orgullo masculino.

-Lo hiciste perfecto –le afirmó mientras trazaba círculos pequeños en los pectorales del muchacho –Jamás pensé que lo hicieras tan maravilloso.

El muchacho rodó ligeramente los ojos hacía arriba con el rostro rojo por la pena, ese era un buen cumplido, según lo veía.

Meiru suspiró entonces algo distanciada y desilusionada, levantándose lentamente para sacar al muchacho de su cuerpo. La sensación de la caricia de su pene dentro de ella al salir, le provocó un ligero placer sintiendo que un hilillo de saliva se le formaba dentro de su boca, más lo tragó deprisa.

-Debo irme a casa, la tormenta acabó y mis padres deben estar preocupados.

Hikari se acercó a ella abrazándola por la espalda, frenando su camino hacia el teléfono –No te vayas, hagámoslo otra vez en mi habitación.

Sakurai levantó una ceja ante la petición del muchacho. Pero consideraba que no tenía tiempo –Lo siento amor, no puedo, mis padres se preocuparan.

El chico iba a protestar tratando de convencerla, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, la chica había marcado ya a su casa.

_-Mamá, papá…-_comenzó a hablar, pero Netto le quitó el teléfono.

-Señores Sakurai, buenas noches, soy Netto.

_-Buenas Noches ¿Cómo está todo por allá?_

Hikari sonrió con malicia, abrazando fuertemente a la muchacha con un brazo, mientras le tapaba la boca con la mano para que no protestara.

-Bueno, ahora que regresó la electricidad, queríamos saber si la dejan dormir en mi casa –al otro lado de la línea se escuchó una exclamación algo sorprendida –Es que tengo varias películas nuevas que queremos ver, así que queríamos ver su le dan permiso.

La atadura de su brazo se aligero mientras le sonreía con una complicidad enorme, rogándole con los ojos a que le siguiera el juego. Meiru suspiró y tomó el auricular.

-¿Me dejaran? –preguntó anhelante, dando gracias al cielo el que sus padres fueran algo despistados y a que el teléfono no era de pantalla.

_-¿Tú que dices, cariño? –_escuchó melosa la voz de su padre, dirigiéndose a su esposa, susurrándole que podrían aprovechar el tiempo a solas. Pensando que no podían escuchar el comentario los muchachos.

-¿Y bien?

_-Está bien, sólo regresa mañana temprano y no des molestias allá._

-De acuerdo. Que pasen buenas noches.

Colgó, suspirando agradecida de que no sospecharan nada. Sería la vergüenza más grande que pudiera resistir, el que sus padres supieran lo que volvería a hacer. Se sonrojó, aún estaba desnuda, y había usado la palabra "volver" para pensar en el acto sagrado del amor. Algo ya realizado por su cuerpo y corazón.

Netto la abrazó por la espalda y la meció con suma calidez, despertándola del ensimismo al pegarla contra su cuerpo. Ella sonrió al sentir la viril erección de su amante apretarse contra sus glúteos, y el deseo de "volver" a amarlo le recorrió el cuerpo.

-¿Sabías que mis padres te tienen mucha confianza? –preguntó tratando de parecer reservada.

El muchacho lo notó y se pegó a ella con más ímpetu, procurando friccionar piel con piel mientras acariciaba el vientre desnudo de la mujer que más amaba.

-Pues entonces vamos a defraudar esa confianza en secreto –le murmuró sintiendo como ella hacía las manos hacia atrás para tocarlo. Se rió en su oído y ella se separo sintiéndose más entusiasmada que antes.

-¿Cuánto a que llegó antes que tu a la habitación? –murmuró antes de empujarlo y echar a correr escaleras arriba.

Netto sonrió estando un paso más atrás de donde estaba. No tenía que pensárselo mucho para amarla, conocerla aún más, y saber que era ella con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida, pero, mientras tanto…

-¡Espera Meiru!

…era tiempo de otras cosas.

**_Fin_**

**_

* * *

_**

Bien, espero que hayan disfrutado de este pequeño fic lemon que he traído hasta ustedes con todo el remordimiento de mi negra conciencia. Realmente no sé que decir, si lo hice bien, o lo hice mal, o si es demasiado hacer algo tan perverso (aún en sí, la historia no es todo lo fuerte que estoy acostumbrada a escribir en lemons) de una serie tan linda como lo es MegaMan NT Warriors; tal vez influyó en mí, el pequeño coraje de no poder llegar a ningún nivel en especial en el videojuego. Pasé horas frente a GameCube, y no logré nada, soy una mala jugadora, pero este juego en verdad que me bateo. Incluso mi mejor amiga (que con respecto a videojuegos, consolas y arcadias se refiere es mi heroína ¡Nunca he visto a nadie acabar con tantos jefes al mismo tan rápido! ) tuvo dificultades con este RPG, más porque sólo no lo prestaron un par de días u.u (Smash Brother Melee es un juego entretenido, pero una vez que acabas con las plataformas y obstines todas las estatuas, no hay mucho que hacer u.u, o al menos eso pensó el amigo que nos prestó el Juego de Megaman)

En fin, creo que seguiré escribiendo fanfics de esta serie, si es que recibo aceptación o si me lo piden, tengo unas pequeñas ideas para hacer un fic, aunque me falta información.

Pido sugerencias o al menos unos reviews informándome de que tanto he perdido la cabeza.

Dios, aun no puedo creer que lo he publicado, lo terminé en dos días, pero no me animaba a sacarlo a la luz. Creo que después de todo si me ha gustado ser una depravada.

Pido disculpas también de que haya sido tan meloso, en fin, si empalaba, mejor, adoro el romance aunque no lo sepa aplicar a mi vida diaria.

**Para mi editora y amiga:** **RuBiAx**, pido disculpas por no darte a editar este fic, aún no sé como reaccionarias ante el editar un lemon, pero prometo que la próxima vez no lo publicaré así como así, y te pediré primero tu aprobación.

Nos vemos luego, cuídense todos.

**_Misao Kirimachi Surasai._**


End file.
